Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked
by Thunder Ice
Summary: After a regular cruise goes wrong, the 7 chipmunks become stranded on an island. They now must learn how to survive and stay alive when of if help comes. OC in story. Rated M for sex. :3
1. Author's Note

_**Hello, everypony/body. This story is, of course, not a pony fanfic. Instead, it is a fanfic starring Alvin and the Chipmunks, along with the Chipettes. And, also, a new character. My OC who, at the moment, will be named Landon. If you have any other good or kewl names, lemme know. :D**_

_**But, this isn't the first chapter of the Story story. It's what my OC's description is. So, here it is.**_

_Name: Landon_

_Age: 15_

_Birth Place: Wilderness_

_Sex: Male_

_Species: Chipmunk_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Clothes: Wears a black hoodie_

_Favorite food: Toaster Waffles_

_Favorite colors: Black, green, blue_

_Occupation: Stuff :3_

_Relationship Status: Has a crush on Brittany M._

_I changed the name. It sounds pretty cool. But, if anyone doesn't think so, they can send me some names if they want._


	2. The 7th Chipmunk

_**Well, here's the actual first chapter of the story. Also, I heard that there was something about the MA rating, and saying that our stories and possibly profiles are at risk of being deleted. :I**_

_**...**_

_**WHY?**_

_***sigh* whatever. Enjoy.**_

It was sometime at night, and the chipmunks and chipettes were finishing another song for their concert. They only had one more left. It was brought up by their new friend, Landon.

Landon was a new chipmunk who was also from the wilderness. He had heard of the chipmunks and the chipettes, and had been trying to meet them for a while. They had just only met a few weeks ago. Since then, Landon has helped them with the music, but hasn't really sang.

He noticed that Alvin and his brothers had heard him sing and decided he should take the lead in the song.

Out of the shadows came a 7th chipmunk, who wore a black hoodie jacket. His name was Landon.

Landon walked up to the microphone, and began to speak to the audience.

"Uhh, hello, everyone. Tonight, I'll be singing a song that pretty much symbolizes the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and me. But, mostly them."

After a few moments, a song began to play, and had a noise similar to a bird squawking.

_Yeah  
Cash Money Heroes  
Private jets  
Polish, fly!_

Landon did a backflip, and all of a sudden, explosions of fireworks erupted from both sides of the stage.

_I look up to the sky  
and now the world is mine  
I've known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt  
I made it, I made it_

* * *

Close to 5 minutes later, the song ended. After the chipmunks, the chipettes, and Landon finshed dancing and singing, the crowd roared into applause at the performance.

Within a minute, they were surrounded by fans and news reporters.

As photographers took pictures of Alvin and his brothers, and Britanny and her sisters, Landon was being shown on live tv.

"Hi, Mr. Landon, I'm Daniel Kurk, and I would like to know, how come you haven't come out sooner to show your talent?" The reporter asked Landon.

Landon chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want to steal their spotlight, now, would I?" he replied while still chuckling.

Suddenly, Landon heard a scream from near him. It was a fan.

"Landon, can I have your autograph?" she asked.

Landon smiled, and pulled out a small looking pen, and signed his name on the book the girl held out.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the girl yelled before running off.

Landon scratched his head at the event that just occured and ended very quickly.

"Now, I know how Alvin and the others feel all the time..." he said to himself.

"Mr. Landon?" the reporter asked. Landon quickly turned around.

"Yes?" he asked before smiling.

"When did you first meet the chipmunks?"

"Well, I assume about a month ago. I had been searching for them for about a few months. Now, I'm living the dream with them." He smiled.

The reporter then left, and Landon had turned his view to someone else. Brittany. He stared at her dreamily, but quickly turned away once she looked near his direction.

Ever since he first met her last month, Landon has been in love with Brittany, but never had the nerve to tell her. He noticed that she had been in love with Alvin, and really didn't know what to do. Either he asks her out and get rejected, or let her and Alvin end up falling in love with each other, ruining his chances of being with her.

"Landon?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Simon.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just that...there are so many people here, I don't know how you guys manage it," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, come on. It's not THAT bad," Alvin replied as he walked up.

Landon raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I sang only one song tonight, and look what's happened," he said pointing over to a bunch of screaming girls, screaming Landon's name.

"LANDON! WE LOVE YOU!"

"WE LOVE YOU, LANDON!"

"MARRY ME!"

"How do you get past THAT?" he asked.

"Simple. Pose and smile," Alvin replied.

"That doesn't really..." Landon was cutoff when he heard a voice.

"Guys!" They looked to see Dave walking towards them.

"Hey, Dave," Simon replied.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yes, finally! I'm so tired!" Alvin replied. Landon just chuckled.

* * *

After heading home, the 7 chipmunks all got into their pjs, and began to climb into bed. Dave then walked into their bedroom.

"Guys, you were great out there. Especially you, Landon. I never knew you could sing like that."

"Yeah, why haven't you sang before with us?" Brittany asked.

Landon chuckled again, "Well...I didn't really want to steal the spotlight from you guys, I guess."

"Well, how'd you like to sing at the next concert?" Dave asked.

"That'd be great!" Landon replied, smiling.

"Alright, guys, time for bed, we leave first thing tomorrow," Dave added.

"Goodnight, Dave," they all replied, before turning out the lights, and closing the door.

Landon didn't know where they were leaving to. "Wait. Where are we going tomorrow?"

"We're heading to London," Simon replied.

"What for?"

"For the Music Awards Ceremony," Elenor replied.

"We'll be heading there tomorrow on a luxury Carnival cruise ship," Simon replied.

"I've never been on a cruise ship before," Landon replied.

"What?" Alvin whispered loudly. "Dude, cruise ships are the best places in the world! You can do anything, go to the pool, free buffet, room service, 24/7."

"And, we get to have time off from school," Brittany replied.

"Which reminds me...how come we have to go to school, but you don't?" Alvin looked at Landon.

"Well...I already know enough to get through in life."

"But, how? Were you home schooled, secret school?" Alvin stared at him.

"No...My parents taught me for the first two weeks before they left me on my own. Since then, I pretty much snuck my way into many High schools, colleges, and institutes. I sat there for hours, just hearing the information, and remembering all of it. And, when I heard about you guys, I decided to try and meet you. And...now, it's now."

Landon then laid his head back onto his pillow. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

After Landon fell asleep, the others fell asleep, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

**_Worst ending to a chapter ever. But, you know what I always say. The first chapter is always bad. Especially, the end. Anyway, as I finished this chapter up, I listened to Deadmau5's song, "A City in Florida." Someone said it sounds like gay bar music, but now, whenever I get to the 1:43 mark, I can always see two gay guys making out to this._**

**_..._**

**_P-please...chain me up, and lock me away, a-and play Giggle at the Ghosties for me...so Pinkie's with me...a-and that I won't be lonely._**

**_*ahem*_**

**_anyway, I did finish this chapter once, but I forgot to save the ending, and so I had to rewrite it, but it seems...shorter._**

**_So...I'll guess I'll do another chapter later. I must update on Fimfiction! *runs to Fimfiction*_**


End file.
